Fall From Grace 2
by iq battle winner
Summary: Co-authored with Raven Lynn Morrigan. Sequel to her story Fall From Grace. Raven is still in danger after the capture of those that tried to kill her before. Can Robin save her from the new threat out there? One shot. COMPLETE


**I was very skeptical of the idea when my cousin approached me about writing a sequel to one of her stories which she didn't want to work on anymore but had promised would be done. I said I don't do sequels and I don't. Technically I'm not really writing one because I didn't write the story this is a sequel to. As far as my involvement goes in it I'm only writing a story. This story would have been lost forever if raven lynn morrigan tossed the outline to it and she was going to do it if someone didn't take it. It took a lot of convincing on rlm's part, especially with this story, to get me to write it. I don't see any reason to drag it out and prolong it into a multichapter story when the outline wasn't written that way. Its a one and done story the way it was planned out by rlm, who hated the idea of a sequel from the moment she promised it.**

**Let me start by saying this is NOT a crossover. The original Fall From Grace, which you should read in raven lynn morrigan's account before you begin this one, (look at the favorite authors list in my profile to find her) needed some non-cannon characters. She started by naming two police officers after two of the penguins from the Penguins of Madagascar. From those two characters it snowballed and any other non-cannon characters in the story also got names from that show and a few of them acted a little too much like their POM namesakes. So in taking on the sequel to that story I inherit the wacky names that go with it, I will refrain from making the characters act like the ones they are named after from the other show. It is Teen Titans cannon only. Everyone is human in the story, except for Raven who is half demon.**

* * *

**Fall From Grace**

One girl watches from the shadows of the nearby forest as a couple enter the cabin where they have been hiding out. The girl turned on the gas as soon as they had left that morning. Now all its going to take is a single spark from her remote ignition system. Which she triggers. Not even Kid Flash is fast enough to escape the resulting inferno she thinks. She hangs around with a high powered assault rifle and night vision goggles to pick him off just in case she's wrong.

The other girls look up from the car where the fireball becomes visible over the tree line.

Lulu looks up from her map. "Kitka did it."

"One down." Says young Becky from the back.

"One to go." Echos her twin Stacy.

"And we won't fail will we girls?"

"No." The pair state in perfect unison.

"We will send the demon to hell where she belongs." States Darla who sits beside them.

Lulu looks back down at the map of the area where they know the demon girl is hiding. "I just found the perfect place to make that happen. Once we pick up Kitka we will be on our way."

Julian who had helped Jinx escape had told her to take Raven and run. That is just what Robin has been doing with her ever since she got out of the hospital several months ago. As his latest disposable cell phone vibrates on the beside table he untangles himself from Raven's naked form and walks outside on the porch so he doesn't disturb Raven.

When Raven awakens sometime later she reaches out but Robin isn't in bed. As she reluctantly opens her eyes she finds that it is almost sunrise. He often watches it in the morning so she assumes he is outside. She gets up intending to join him but detours to the bathroom where she throws up. That damn newspaper report she thinks. It wasn't true then, but now...should she tell him she wonders as she heads outside. She watches him from inside the door. "Giving the native wildlife a peep show this morning?"

Robin looks up at Raven who stands in the door. The news that Cyborg just told him is a shock to him.

Raven starts to tell him the news reporter got it right after all only he jumped the gun by a few months but she keeps silent at the look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Jinx and Kid Flash were killed last night. There was a fire from a gas leak and the remains of a remote device that triggered it were found in the ashes."

Raven staggers back inside the cabin dazed by the news. She is only alive now because Jinx had saved her life.

"We need to leave. They may have already tracked us here."

She looks back at Robin. Now is not the time to tell him that she is sure she is pregnant.

They didn't bring much on the road but they quickly begin to pack what they have.

There had been a dozen times throughout the day that Raven almost told Robin, but in the end she had kept silent. Keeping her safe has been his only priority and right now until he gets wherever he intends to go this time he doesn't need any distractions.

Robin glances over at Raven. "How are you holding up?"

"I keep waiting to wake up hoping this is some nightmare." She glances over at Robin with tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "Please tell me that phone call this morning was some horrible joke."

He holds onto the steering wheel with one hand and reaches over to Raven taking hold of her hand and squeezing gently. "I wish it had been." He has to let her go as a tire blows out so he can steer the car over onto the shoulder of the road.

Raven looks around. Suddenly she has a very bad feeling. They haven't seen any other cars on this back roads highway running through the heart of the forest for hours. It is the perfect spot for some sort of ambush. She looks over at Robin as he speaks.

"Stay here. I'll check it out." Its not just a flat tire. Robin quickly realizes as he gets out of the car that they are all flat. On the pavement several yards back he can see large tacks glittering all over the road surface. The car that drives up and stops on the other side of the road he is sure isn't someone stopping to be neighborly and lend a hand. He quickly opens Raven's door and pulls her out. "Come on, lets go!"

Raven looks up at him panicked then back at the other car. One of the girls she sees getting out has a gun.

Robin leads Raven deep into the forest but it isn't long before shots start ringing out. He stumbles as he is hit in the ankle. He looks up as Raven stops kneeling beside him as another bullet strikes his other leg. "Go on. Use your powers to get out of here."

Before Raven can reply a bullet strikes her in the back, the force of it knocks her to ground.

Kitka steps out of the shadows. "Get out of here while you can bird boy. She is the one we came for. We won't kill you unless you give us reason to."

"And what did Kid Flash do to make you kill him?" Robin's only answer is a bullet to his shoulder.

Raven looks up at first convinced that she is seeing double as there is a stabbing pain in her arm. She realizes she is looking at twins as sedatives to block her powers are injected into her.

Lulu picks up a rock hitting Robin in the head just hard enough to daze him and keep him out of their way while they deal with the demon. "Come on girls lets get this over with and get out of here."

Kitka looks around. "Where's Darla?"

"Cleaning up the road so we don't end up with any unwanted interference." Lulu glances over at Kitka as the twins drag the demon toward a nearby cave. "Thanks to the boys botched attempt we may not be able to keep this up much longer. Our families have already been taken into custody. Lets get this over with and move on so we can take down as many as we can before the feds catch up to us."

Robin looks up groggily as they take Raven away. He tries to stagger up and go after them only to fall back down. He forces himself back up to go after Raven. He has to save her before its too late.

Raven gasps in pain as the twins knock over a barrier and deposit her down on the edge of a dark hole in a cave.

"They say its a bottomless pit." Lulu steps forward. "I don't think so...but maybe its just deep enough to send you back to where you belong demon."

Begging for the baby's sake Raven is sure would be pointless. They would probably cut her open right here just to make her watch it die she's sure. She holds her hands over her stomach as she lowers her head. She can only hope that Robin will make it safely away.

Robin staggers into the cave in time to see Raven pushed into the pit. "No!" His cries echo through the cave.

The girls pay Robin little mind as they file out. If he wants to bleed to death in here or follow the demon down to hell its none of their concern. They've done what they came here for and now its time to move on.

It feels to Raven like she has fallen forever. She can't be sure if its been one minute or one hour. She is cut and bruised by sharp jutting rocks from the pit walls. Finally she stops as her body slams down on a rocky ledge. It threatens to give way but holds at least for now. Raven struggles to breathe. In addition to the gunshot wound she must have several broken bones from the fall. She looks up as she hears Robin call down after her. She could try to call out to him, but that would just drag him down here risking his life when he is already injured. With her healing powers blocked by the sedatives she was given she probably isn't going to last much longer due to the severity of her injuries. Raven feels blood pooling in the back of her throat and begin to trickle out of her mouth. She keeps silent when she hears Robin call to her again. Moving the one arm she still can she rests her hand on her stomach. She doesn't even make a sound as the ledge she is on crumbles away dropping her further into the dark abyss.

* * *

**This is the ending from rlm's outline notes. I'm assuming my cousin did it that way so there would be no part 3. I was only talked into this story i'm NOT doing anymore parts to it. I for one like the ending. Its reminiscent of rlm's stories Broken Angel and Fallen Angel. The end of this was dark and disappointing like them but in Raven giving up to keep someone else from risking themselves to save her is the ultimate sacrifice as a heroine. To me that conveys a sort of beauty few others can match. I just hope I did her notes justice in that respect.**


End file.
